A conventional electric timer, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a transformer A, a rectifier B, a control circuit C and a light emitting diode display D and sometimes an amplifier E and a loudspeaker F are additionally included to give out sounds or music to function as an alarm clock. Some electric timers are combined with a radio receiver to turn it on at a preset time to wake up a user.
This invention has been devised to offer an electric timer including a projector to project time displayed on a vaccum fluorescent display on a proper flat surface to be easily seen by a user so that he/she may know the time when he/she wakes up in sleeping.